


it's better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all.

by empot23



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Lives, Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Ahsoka Tano-centric, Angst, Nostalgia, Post-Star Wars: Ahsoka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25906678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empot23/pseuds/empot23
Summary: She wasn’t on Endor when it happened, but she sensed something in the force. Her force bond with Anakin briefly returned and she probed the bond. While she probed the bond, it disappeared, as suddenly as it appeared. She felt for his presence but came up empty. She felt the force change, but she couldn’t tell exactly how it had changed.Title comes from the song "Moral of the Story by Ashe ft. Niall Horan
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano & Yoda, Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	it's better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic ever. 
> 
> Please if you read I hope you enjoy it and I would love to hear any suggestions to improve my writing. 
> 
> Thanks so much!

She wasn’t on Endor when it happened but she sensed something in the force. Her force bond with Anakin briefly returned and she probed the bond. While she probed the bond, it disappeared, as suddenly as it appeared. She felt for his presence but came up empty. She felt the force change, but she couldn’t tell exactly how it had changed. 

A few days later she is meditating when she senses something in the room with her. She opens her eyes and standing in front of her is Anakin. He looks just the same as the last time she saw him before going to Mandalore with Rex. She stands there, eyes full of disbelief.  
“Hey Snips,” he says.  
“Skyguy,” she responses back, as tears fill her eyes. Ahsoka looked into his blue eyes. She shutters as she remembers his yellow eyes on Malachor and hearing is his distorted voice threatening her. That was their last encounter, years ago. She blinks and remembers the end of the Clone Wars. Anakin escorting her to the hangar, seeing Rex and the rest of the 501st with their helmets painted, she remembers being upset at Anakin and Obi-Wan for bowing to the Republic and refusing to help defeat Maul. She remembers Anakin giving her her lightsabers back, the blades blue instead of green. She remembers her last words to him, “Good Luck.” 

He looks at her with pride.  
“I’m so proud of you,” he says. Her face is wet with tears.  
“I felt you return to light and then disappear. Who saved you?”  
“My son.” Ahsoka doesn’t flinch at the revelation.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t save you. Once I realized who’d you became, I felt guilty. Guilty for leaving the order. For leaving you. I thought if I’d stayed, I could have prevented everything. Maul warned me about the fall of the Republic and of the Jedi, of Darth Sidious. He said you would destroy everything instead of bring balance. I didn’t believe him. I felt so sure you would never turn. If I would have warned the council about what he said, maybe none of this would have happened.” She sobs, “I’m sorry.” He steps closer to her and sends comfort through their force bond. 

“It wasn’t your fault. You couldn’t have stopped it and you couldn’t have saved me. But I was saved. I returned to the light. You have nothing to apologize for and I have everything to apologize for. I was afraid of loss and blinded by love. Palpatine exploited my weaknesses and the weaknesses of the Jedi Council and the Republic. This was bigger than you from the very beginning and I’m sorry. The galaxy and you didn’t deserve this, Snips.” 

"Once I discovered you were alive as Darth Vader, I thought maybe I could save you. When I fought you on Malachor I realized, you, my master, was gone. I wasn't going to be able to save you. I hoped that someone would bring you back to the light. I'm glad your son was able to." 

“I was alone for so long. After Order 66 Rex and I barely survived. We parted ways for safety. I thought you were dead. I thought all the Jedi were dead. Most of them were. I looked for your presence and Master Kenobi’s and Master Yoda’s but I never felt them or any other Masters.”  
“They survived.” 

Two more blue force ghosts appeared next to Anakin. One was an old man in tan Jedi robes. The other ghost was a green wrinkly alien in tan Jedi robes as well. Ahsoka’s eyes widened.  
“Master Kenobi? Master Yoda?”  
“Hello little one,” Obi-Wan replied.  
“Padawan,” Master Yoda said.  
Ahsoka remembered her last interaction with Obi-Wan. She was on Mandalore in the throne room with Rex and Bo-Katan. Obi-Wan was giving them advice via holoprojector on capturing Maul. Ahsoka’s last words to Obi-Wan was “Tell Anakin….”  
Her last interaction with Yoda was also on Mandalore when she briefed the council on Maul’s capture. She failed to mention Maul’s worries regarding Anakin and Darth Sidious. She regrets not saying anything. Her last words to Yoda were “No, I’ll tell him when I see him.”

“Master, I don’t understand. I thought you said they survived. They’re dead now.”  
“I died nineteen years after the end of the Clone Wars on the Death Star.”  
“On Dagobah I died.” Ahsoka’s eyes moved between all three force ghosts. Confusion radiated off of her into the force.  
“We both survived the initial purge and managed to avoid the Inquistors,” Kenobi replied.  
“But how?”  
“Luck I guess.”  
“Anakin doesn’t believe in luck.” She throws a glance over to Anakin and he smiles back. 

Anakin looks to Ahsoka. “I have a daughter too.”  
Ahsoka looks up to Anakin, confused.  
“They were twins. Luke and Leia. You would love them. Leia took after Padme in politics but she is stubborn and fierce, taking after me. Luke has Padme’s compassion and love, but he is strong and talented in the force like me.” Anakin looks down at the ground, tears forming in his eyes, regret and guilt rolling off of him into the force.

“I’ve met Leia before. I only knew her as Bail Organa’s daughter however. I knew Luke as the pilot that blew up the first Death Star, that was it. When I heard his last name I thought of you but I believed it to be impossible. We crossed paths before on Yavin IV and Hoth. I sensed him. His force signature is very similar to yours. Leia is force-sensitive too. They are wonderful children. Padme would be proud of who they grew up to be.” 

“I took Luke to his Aunt and Uncle on Tatooine and I stayed for spent nineteen years protecting and watching over him. Leia was given to Bail Organa and his wife and they raised her as their own. I started Luke’s training when the Empire came knocking when they were nineteen.”  
“Trained Luke on Dagobah, I did.”  
She smiled at them. “It sounds like I need to meet this Luke Skywalker. I need to make sure you both trained him correctly.”  
Obi-Wan and Yoda both smiled and chuckled as they faded out of existence. It was just Ahsoka and Anakin once again.

Anakin was smiling sadly at her. “You’ve grown.”  
“Had to happen sometime Skyguy.”  
“I’m sorry I missed it. I missed and ruined your life. You didn’t deserve what happened to you. You were a soldier at fourteen years old. You’ve been fighting your whole life and I’m sorry for that.”  
“I’ve never known anything other than war,” she replied, tears dripping off her face. Uncertainty about the future swirled around her in the force.

“You can do anything you want. I know you can.” She smiles, remembering how much he trusted her during the Clone Wars, especially during her trial. He never gave up on her or doubted her for a minute. Her mind goes back to the Clone Wars. All the battles they fought side-by-side. All the adventures they went on. She misses it. Tears start falling harder.

“I promised to never let anyone hurt you but I lied. I didn’t keep my promise. I broke it personally. I betrayed you.” 

Ahsoka looks to her master and whispers, “I forgive you.” She knows Anakin isn’t looking for it and thinks he doesn’t deserve it, but she doesn’t care. She loves him despite all he did. The Anakin in front of her isn’t Darth Vader. He’s Anakin Skywalker, Skyguy, her master.  
He whispers back, “I love you too Snips” as he fades into oblivion. 

For the first time in a long time, Ahsoka doesn’t feel regret. Some of the regret will come back and probably never disappear, but she is content for the moment. The galaxy is at peace, so she is too. 

Anakin doesn’t feel overwhelming guilt for the first time since his death. He will always feel guilt, but right now he feels contentment. His padawan is at peace, so he is too. 

The force is balanced.

Peace is enough.


End file.
